Iinchou
-Chinese ver.- |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = herself |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = 委員長 |officialromajiname = iinchou |officialnameinfo = , lit. commitee chairman |aka = in9 NEKO 工藤ネコ (Kudou Neko) 南野貓 (nán yě māo) Southcat 若綠 (ruò lǜ) |birthday = 10|birthmonth = 05| ref = Iinchou's The Interviews profile |status = Inactive |years = 2007-present |NNDuserpage = 502751 |mylist1 = 944785 |mylist1info = all |mylist2 = 29096294 |mylist2info = chinese |mylist3 = 31236457 |mylist3info = with Maruka |mylist4 = 5024266 |mylist4info = other |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Maruka, Zeno, Neko (♂) |otheractivity = }} Iinchou (委員長) is a Taiwanese who sings in both Japanese and Chinese. In her covers labeled as Chinese, she actually sings the song twice. The first part is sung in Chinese and the second part in Japanese. The Chinese translyrics are written by herself. She had started uploading cover in 2007, making her one of the more early utaite. Her first upload was of "Chaos Kumikyoku" . However, her most popular cover is her second one, a Chinese version of "Melt" . It has 78K views as of November 2013. She usually sings VOCALOID songs, but has also sung several anime songs as well as some Chinese songs, such as a Chinese VOCALOID song called "Yuè Xī Jiāng" or the popular Chinese folk song "Mò Lì Huā" . She also has sung one song in Taiwanese, "Xǔe Zhōng Hǒng" , despite not being able to speaking Taiwanese. Iinchou has a well balanced, soft, tender, and cute voice in the higher ranges. She can hit fairly high-pitched notes well, such as in her Chinese version of "Melt" . However, she can go remarkably low like in her "Mò Lì Huā" or her "Calc." . She often collaborates with other Taiwanese utaite, especially with Maruka, forming the unit ㊞ (Maruin). She has also pariticpated in a Taiwanese version of "Smiling" together with 31 other Taiwanese utaite. Iinchou is often depicted with light-blue hair, bangs and twin-tails, red glasses and turquoise eyes, similar to the design of . She likes drawing and often draws illustrations for her song covers herself. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # ㊞ (Maruin) with Maruka List of Covered Songs (Chaos Suite) (2007.09.22) # "Melt" -Chinese ver.- (2007.12.22) # "Watashi no Jikan" (My Time) -Chinese ver.- (2007.12.29) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite Nico Nico Douga) -Chinese ver.- (2008.01.14) # "EX-GIRL" -Chinese ver.- (2008.01.20) # "Shiro no Kisetsu" (White Season) feat. Iinchou and Classmate (2008.02.06) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although Songs are Shapeless) -Chinese ver.- (2008.02.11) # "Mò Lì Huā" (Jasmine Flower) (2008.02.14) # "Melt" -Band ver.- (2008.03.05) # "Cantarella" -Chinese ver.- (2008.03.11) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.03.21) # "Onaji Youni" (The Same Way) feat. Iinchou and Gairaku (2008.03.29) # "Yumemiru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird) feat. Iinchou and Maruka (2008.04.04) # "Honjitsu Eigyouchuu" -Chinese ver.- (2008.04.30) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2008.05.10) # "Sakura no Ame" (Sakura Rain) -Chinese ver.- (2008.05.24) # "celluloid" -Chinese ver.- (2008.06.21) # "NEVER CROSS U" feat. Iinchou and Maruka (2008.07.30) # "Monocroact" (2008.08.29) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (2008.09.07) # "Sweets Time Midnight" (2008.09.17) # "letter song" -Chinese ver.- (2008.09.22) # "VOiCE" -Chinese ver.- (2008.10.09) # "Xǔe Zhōng Hǒng" -Taiwanese ver.- feat. Iinchou and Neko (♂) (2008.10.21) # "Kieru Mae ni" -Chinese ver.- (2008.11.01) # "Diamond Crevasse" (2008.11.15) # "Kaisou" (2008.12.08) # "Kokoro no Tegami" (A Letter of the Heart) -Chinese ver.- (2008.12.19) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -Chinese ver.- (2008.12.19) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2009.01.11) # "Winter Alice" -Chinese ver.- (2009.01.25) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" -Chinese ver.- feat. Iinchou and Zeno (2009.01.30) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Iinchou and Maruka (2009.02.22) # "Canaria" (2009.03.07) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affairs) (2009.03.09) # "Tsukiusagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2009.03.15) # "ggrks" feat. Iinchou and KuyaC (2009.03.21) # "Melt" -retake- (2009.04.01) # "Yumemiru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird) -retake- feat. Iinchou and Maruka (2009.04.04) # "World Outside" (2009.05.10) # "Dokusou no Hito" (The Ideal Person) -Chinese ver.- (2009.05.24) # "Daikirai" (Hate) (2009.05.26) # "Sakura no Ame" (Sakura Rain) -English ver.- feat. Iinchou, Maruka, Zeno and Neko (♂) (2009.05.28) # "Irobeyou" (2009.06.08) # "Dear" (2009.08.02) # "Yukiusagi" (Snow Rabbit) (2009.08.03) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) (2009.08.12) # "Family Mart Taiwanten ni Haittara Tension ga Agatta" (2009.09.17) # "Sanma Daisuki" (2009.11.11) # "Dango Daikazoku" feat. Iinchou, Scarlet, Attack, Chia, Sabitora, FAX, Haruka, Gairaku, Maruka, Marsh, Neko (♂) and Yukiiro (2009.11.11) # "1925" -Chinese ver.- (2009.11.27) # "Melt" -Chinese retake ver.- (2009.12.22) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although Songs are Shapeless) -Chinese retake ver.- (2010.01.10) # "SecretCrush" -Chinese ver.- (2010.02.12) # "Campanella" (2010.03.09) # "Lion" feat. Iinchou and Maruka (2010.04.01) # "Neko Hiyori" (Cat weather) (2010.05.10) # "ACUTE" feat. Iinchou and Kotomiya Seren (2010.06.07) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Good-bye, a Bouquet) (2010.07.02) # "Yuè Xī Jiāng" -China style- (2010.07.03) # "Love Atomic・Transfer" (2010.07.31) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.03) # "World's End・Dancehall" -Chinese ver.- (2010.08.27) # "Nandaka Naketekita" (Like I Was Gonna Cry) -Chinese ver.- (2011.02.28) # "Thank You." -Chinese ver.- (2011.03.09) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repitition) (2011.03.23) # "Kanosato Yatsuki" (2011.04.24) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" -Chinese ver.- (2011.04.27) # "Mataashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2011.05.10) # "Smiling" -TaiwaNiCollabo ver.- (collab) (2011.06.05) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Chinese ver.- (2011.08.12) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.28) # "Calc." (2011.09.22) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep-Sea Girl) (2011.10.19) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) (2011.10.31) # "PONPONPON" -Chinese ver.- (2011.12.08) # "oath sign" (2011.12.10) # "Rainen kara Ganbaru" (I'll Work Hard Starting Next Year) -Chinese ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.03.11) # "Haitoku no Hana" (Flower of Corruption) feat. Iinchou and Maruka (2012.04.04) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -Chinese ver.- (2012.05.10) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -Chinese ver.- (2012.09.05) # "ICO -You were there-" -Chinese ver.- (2012.09.13) # "Natsu Himawari, Senkou Hanabi" (Summer Sunflower, Sparkling Firework) feat. Iinchou and Kelpie (2012.09.22) # "Samurai Heart" (2012.10.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Iinchou, Onibara, KATE, KALIN, Shouyuu, Chiwa, Yuki and Kelpie (2012.12.31) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek) -Chinese ver.- (2013.01.22) # "Kaitei Family Restaurant" (Family Restaurant at the Bottom of the Sea) feat. Iinchou (guest) and krs (2013.01.25) # "glow" (2013.10.04) # "Usagi no Kazoekata" -Chinese and Japanese ver.- (2014.06.06) }} Songs on Voiceblog Discography Gallery Illust. by 397 |Iinchou pon 23655142.png|Iinchou as seen in her cover of "PONPONPON" Illust. by herself |Iinchou yukiusagi 5534744.png|Iinchou as seen in her cover of "Yukiusagi" Illust. by herself |Iinchou ochame.png|Iinchou as seen in her cover of "Ochame Kinou" |Iinchou amanojaku.png|Iinchou as seen in her cover of "Ama no Jaku" |Iinchou diamond.png|Iinchou as seen in her cover of "Diamond Crevasse" }} Trivia * She seems to like Ib and has a gameplay Mylist dedicated to it. She also has a Mylist with self-made Yu-Gi-Oh! MADs. * Although she is Taiwanese, she cannot speak Taiwanese.Iinchou's website profile * She states on her social media that she is thirteen despite that not being her real age. The story is that when she was younger, she attempted to create an account for a friend's BBS. At the time, she was under the legal age to sign up, but she went ahead and checked the box stating that she was at least thirteen years old, successfully making her account. Since then, her being thirteen became something of a joke. Iinchou's post explaining why she is "thirteen years old." External Links * Twitter * Website * Blog * tumblr. * Voiceblog * twitch * pixiv * plurk * The Interviews Category:Inactive Singers